1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to decentralized electrical load shedding of an electric grid.
2. Description of Related Art
A blackout may be a short-term or long-term loss of electrical power to a geographical area. Blackouts may occur when the demand for electricity exceeds the power supply available on an electric grid. A centralized demand response by utility companies is one solution to prevent or at least alleviate the occurrence of blackouts. Particularly, a utility company may direct electricity to a geographical area that is exceeding the supply for the area from another geographical area with excess supply.
However, a centralized demand response requires the development of additional infrastructure to support the centralized demand response. The infrastructure may include a central communications system, new electrical meters, communication wires and protocols, and software to manage the demand response. Therefore, the additional infrastructure has high development costs. The additional infrastructure further requires involvement by the government to enforce and regulate the centralized demand response. As a result, the centralized demand response is not a feasible short-term solution to prevent or minimize the occurrence of blackouts.